Noire
Noire (ノワール Nowāru, Noir in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening, the daughter of Tharja from the future, and can potentially be the mother or sister of Morgan. Her birthday is October 7. Profile Noire is the daughter of Tharja. In the future, whenever Tharja developed a new curse, Noire was usually the unlucky test subject along with her father sometimes. She would dread these sessions with her mother and inversely loved whenever her father would stop Tharja's experiments to take her home. Noire became timid and meek as a result of many years of testing. To counteract this, Tharja developed a special talisman which created a much more brash and somewhat violent persona for Noire whenever she wore it. With the threat of Risen becoming too much, her parents committed to fighting off Risen and both died protecting Noire. Noire was given Tharja's wedding ring, which she wore from then on. Noire joined Lucina and the other children during their journey into the past to prevent the ruinous future. In her paralogue, she is captured by the bandit Ezra to be sold off to the slave trade. As luck would have it, Chrom and his army were nearby. While in her hiding place, she finds a Steel Bow and leaves to fight off the bandits until she joins up with Chrom's army and defeat the bandits together. After the battle she goes to talk to Tharja and shows her ring, the same ring Tharja has. Tharja is suspicious and threatens to curse her. Noire slips on her talisman and her personality drastically changes. She declares herself as Tharja's daughter. Tharja asks about the talisman, which Noire explains is the source of her more bold nature. Tharja takes it away, which shocks Noire as she relies on it to be strong. But Tharja assures her daughter by leaving Noire's retribution to her and to live as a normal girl. After the war, if Noire is unmarried, she decides to stay with Tharja and works as her assistant. Some wonder if she did this to protect her infant self or spend the time she never had with her mother. Supports In her supports with Tharja, Noire tries her best to learn the art of curses from Tharja by copying her movements. Though Noire can use Dark Magic in combat, she cannot seem to grasp how to inflict hexes on people. Even so, Tharja believes that she has massive potential. In the end, Tharja tells Noire that she will not teach her how to curse, but instead decides to teach her more important things. In her support with her father, Noire is used as a guinea pig for Tharja's curses. Her father goes off to talk Tharja into removing the curse from her. While Tharja does, she puts the curse on him instead. Noire tells him that this always happened between him and Tharja in the future. At the A-support Noire's father confiscates Tharja's cursing tools to get her to stop cursing Noire, showing her that things will be different this time around. However the tender moment does not last long as Tharja finds him and promptly chases him. Noire happily realizes that the future can change for the better. She inherited some of the same obsessive traits as her mother in her support with Inigo, using her bow to scare off women away from him. Her supports with Brady and Laurent reveal that she is anemic, tending to get fatigued easily and pass out as a result. Personality Noire tries to seek approval from her mother due to lack of skill with casting hexes. In the future she was used as a guinea pig for her mother's curses, and has developed a cowardly and negative personality. She has something of a split personality that is more brash and aggressive that she refers to as her "inner demon"; it seems to be a result from a talisman, a gift from her mother from the future to deal with her meek and shy personality. Before the start of the game, she's said to had never handled a bow, but proves to be a natural at handling it. She also dislikes having to rely on others, lamenting her fragile health in her supports with Brady and telling Yarne in their talks that even when she's scared of battle, she will not run away from it. Oddly, she seems to have a fixation to gold, for she often asks for it as gifts in her relationship event tiles. Like the other children, Noire wears the ring she got from her mother. She is the fastest to escape in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) *'' - She picks up the Steel Bow on Turn 2 when she is recruited. Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Noire's father) *Owain *Inigo *Brady *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Male Morgan Other Supports *Tharja *Noire's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Severa *Female Morgan (Can also be her sister or daughter) Class Sets Standard Classes |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} |} |} |} *''Noire is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Barbarian class sets if Vaike is her father. |} |} |} |} ''*''Noire is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter class set if Gaius is her father. |} ''*''Noire is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Fighter and Villager class sets if Donnel is her father. |} ''*''Noire is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Gregor is her father. |} |} ''*''Noire is able to inherit a skill that is unique to the Barbarian class set if Henry is her father. Quotes :Noire/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Noire - Miss Personality : Noire stayed with her mother after the war as her assistant. Was she simply trying to protect her infant self from Tharja's curses? Or did Noire find solace with the woman who brought her into the world? ; Noire and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Noire, above all else. ; Noire and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Noire to "stay his sword hand." Noire worried endlessly about what terrors her husband's sword hand might hold, but as it turned out, there were none. ; Noire and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Noire and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Noire tried to talk him out of it for fear his divine talents as musician and composer would curse them both to an early grave. ; Noire and Gerome : Gerome and Noire were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Noire was said to be nervous around the wyverns and rarely left her husband's side. ; Noire and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Noire. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Noire and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger...despite Noire's best attempt to steer them out of trouble. ; Noire and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Noire on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Noire is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology "Noire" is the feminine variant of the French word for black, ''noir. Trivia *Noire's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in Japan. *Noire's official artwork and in-game portrait depict her holding a Blessed Bow. *Noire's shares her English voice actress, Michelle Ruff, with the female Avatar (voices 1 and 3), as well as Soleil (from ''Fire Emblem Fates'') in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. **Noire's Japanese voice actress, Seiko Yoshida, also voices Say'ri. *Noire has unique battle models for each of her Archer related classes. She wears green clothes as an Archer, Sniper, and Bow Knight instead of the default colors. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters